


Team Four

by Nyctolovian



Series: Voltron Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ????? is it?? but its from that bingo card though uhhhh, Anxiety, Banter, First Impressions, First Meeting, Gen, Hunk-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness, Overthinking, Things aren't as bad as they seem, Voltron Bingo 2018, first day at Garrison, iverson is tired of kids, lemme just keep it there, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctolovian/pseuds/Nyctolovian
Summary: Hunk overthinks about life in the Garrison. A scrawny boy somehow changes that.





	Team Four

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY this is part of Voltron Bingo!!! WHOOP! The prompt is overthinking so have some Hunk overthinking and worrying about things. Even though the card is hurt/comfort, Hunk wasn't particularly hurt... mostly just comforted at the end though uhhhhh does that mean this is still qualified? idk oops :p 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic!

“Team four, step up.”

With a gulp, Hunk stepped forward at the same time as a lanky pale girl with long brown hair.

Iverson looked around the crowd and back at his clipboard. “There should be one more person. Where’s McClain?”

Someone from the crowd of students yelled, “McClain said he had to go to the bathroom during break! I think he’s still in there!”

There were several giggles and murmurs.

When Iverson cleared his throat, the noise died down. “The two of you just stand there first,” he said as he pointed to the spot beside team 3.

The girl nodded and walked over to the spot before resuming to stand with hands behind her back.

Hunk shuffled beside her. There was a long moment of quiet before he whispered, “Hi! The name’s Hunk.”

“Robin.”

Then, there was an awkward silence.

“I’m a mechanic.”

The kid gave him a look with an emotion Hunk couldn’t identify. “Engineer,” she replied.

Hunk could feel himself experiencing a full blown meltdown on the spot. She’s been only giving one-word answers. Disinterest? Annoyance? Despise? Oh no… How was he going to work with someone who hates him?

Getting by in the Garrison is probably hard enough but doing that when your teammate for most of your time here hates you? That’s not going to work out at all.

What if the other teammate hates him too?

Or what if he really wasn’t suited to be a mechanic? There were a whole lot of other people who had really good engineering knowledge and skills. And this was the Garrison. Of course there’ll be people way better at this than him.

Maybe he really shouldn’t have joined the Garrison after all. He didn’t really fit in. All the kids here were the best across the nation - no, in the world! How was he supposed to compete with them? He doubted he could even befriend anyone here. They all felt so out of his league.

A small brown kid ran into the room.

“Welcome back, McClain!” a tall boy with jet black hair joked. “How was it like in the sewage system?”

McClain let out an exaggerated gasp. “Hey! Stop making fun of my height, Yang Wenming! I’ll get taller than you one day!”

“McClain!” Iverson yelled over the conversation. “You are very late!”

“Sorry, sir!” McClain said as he stood at attention. “The washroom had a malfunction!”

Iverson gave him a look before he sighed. “Your team’s over there,” he said, gesturing to Hunk and Pidge.

“Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!” he said as he pushed through the bunch of students who have yet to be called forward.

There was a snicker from Wenming and another playful jibe, “Was the malfunction because you got stuck in the toilet bowl again?” Hunk couldn’t see McClain, who was significantly smaller than most of the kids in the crowd, but judging by the way Wenming suddenly buckled, McClain probably gave him a nasty jab in the ribs.

“Quiet back there!” Iverson roared, rubbing his temples.

“Sorry, sir!” Wenming and McClain both said at the same time.

“This is why I already told Commander Holt that I cannot handle kids,” Iverson mumbled into his palm. Then, he resumed to organising the teams.

After some time, McClain squeezed out of the crowd and jogged over to Hunk and Robin before slotting himself between the two of them.

Hunk felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched McClain stick his tongue out at Wenming now that he was safely out of Iverson’s line of sight. He pointedly looked forward.

This small kid seems to be from one of those popular loud extroverted bunch. From his experience, those were the meanest ones. They’d make fun of people endlessly and Hunk, being the large boy that he was, used to be a frequent victim of such attacks. He could almost hear the insults already.

“Hey,” he heard a loud whisper.

“I’m Lance!” He wore a large sunny grin.

“I’m Hunk. I’m the mechanic.”

“Robin. Engineer,” the other teammate replied.

“Cool cool cool!” Lance said in his bubbly voice. “I’m the pilot! Hope we’ll have a nice time working together. I’m going to be a fighter pilot so be prepared to handle some insanely good flying!”

“We’re only first years, McClain,” Robin said. There was a slight smile on her lips. “No one becomes fighter until their third year.”

“It’s never too early to aim high! Even if it may be a little hard considering my…” Lance gestured to himself, “height.”

Hunk sniffed in amusement.

“I finally got the two of you smiling!” Lance said, crossing his arms. “Gee, the two of you were standing so stiff out here I would’ve thought it was winter or something.

Robin’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth. “I’m too nervous,” she murmured in slight embarrassment.

“Same here,” Hunk admitted.

“You guys need to lighten up! We’re going to be the best team out here,” Lance chuckled.

“McClain!” Iverson yelled.

“Sorry, sir! I’ll stop talking, sir!” he yelped, standing at attention again.

Hunk and Robin had to bite their lips to stop their own laughter.

The tension in Hunk’s chest was gone now, laughed away. He looked at the small kid, who obviously couldn’t stand still even after Iverson’s reprimand. Maybe life at the Garrison won’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to try writing from Hunk's POV and the lesson learnt is: I don't rly know how to write in Hunk's POV urkkkkkk... This is not good oops. Well,,,, i tried..... hahaha!! I legitimately like Hunk so I'm sorry for not doing you any justice ;-; aaaaaaaahhh
> 
> That's why if yall have any good ideas, please drop me something!!! So I don't have to rely on my terrible ideas that I thought were good ;-; I'll try my best!! [Here](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com/post/178077478543/heya-im-back-here-with-news-no-im-still-on) is my card!!
> 
> It's somewhat self-indulgent though cos it's kinda stupid. And it's got stupid toilet jokes. I actually havent gotten to write a fun silly banter for fanfic before? .-. Hope you guys enjoyed it lollllll
> 
> Edit: FRICKING EMBARRASSING I ACCIDENTALLY FLIPPED WENMING’S NAME ASDHJFJGKGKJ i deeply apologise to those who read this before (if u ever come back)


End file.
